<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do you sleep? by merrysushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221795">Why do you sleep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysushi/pseuds/merrysushi'>merrysushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godsfall (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysushi/pseuds/merrysushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashryn ponders the nature of the Lady Dreaming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why do you sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Lady, why did you sleep? What did you see while resting in the cradle of Waterdeep? Why did you awake with my touch? Were you a protector to be woken at the time they needed you most? or were you looking to redeem yourself for the past destruction?</p><p>	When I became you I felt like I had also awakened from a long slumber.  I could see through your eyes the aeons of connections that flowed around you like leaves on the wind. I saw the web of love and duty that ebbed and flowed while you were at the center, unmoving.  Your steps were my steps, the water on your skin washed down my skin. I felt your strength when you pulled back your bow, the years of honing your aim, and the intense divinity when the arrow released.  </p><p>	Then we sang.  Oh how we sang together.  I had not heard such a lovely voice since I left home. For the first time I sang and felt like I was creating music with my own body instead of using an instrument.  The power that resonated in my heart shook and it felt as if my entire body had become a single perfect note. </p><p>	The rest happened too quickly.  We became one with the others and I could feel you fade from me.  But then I heard the city sing. I could harness that power because you showed me how to sing in response. </p><p>You were still with me to the end.  I felt myself torn from you, the connection and being that drew us together was severed so quickly. I forgot how to breathe. I could only watch the pieces of you that remained fall into the sea.</p><p>	Now I stand where we first met.  I remember your eyes, your hair, how peaceful you looked, even as you towered above me. How welcoming you were and the comfort I felt when we joined. I didn’t want to lose another, my Lady. I saw so much of my sister in you, and in the end you were taken from me as well.  The city sees the loss of its people, but all I see is the hole you left inside me. 

</p><p>I miss you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>